characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentry
Robert Reynolds, also known as Sentry, is a character from Marvel Comics. Background Powers & Abilities * Godly Physique: '''As a superhero, Sentry possesses god-like physique. He is extremely strong, very fast and very tough. He can rip Carnage apart with his barehands with relative ease, stops She-Hulks punches which are strong enough to send people to another continent and throws her to New Jersery from New York, can travel at interstellar speeds and travel faster than light, catch point-blank bullets without any effort and barely fazed from a nuclear blast. He also has shown to have extreme stamina as his muscles has shown to not produce fatigue toxins and never get tired. * '''Incredible Intellect: '''Sentry is not only shown to have god-like physique, he also has shown to be deadly through intellect alone. His intellect allows him to determine all substances in a single object and able to detect what they are. He has shown great skills in architecture, machinery, computer science, mechanics and the list goes on. * '''Incredible Senses: '''Sentry's eyesight is more advanced than that of a normal human's naked eyesight, as he can detect a single person from hundred miles from the air and above cloud level, demonstated to hear a "butterfly's heartbeat" in africa from New Jersey and able see small energy particles around Red Ronnin. * '''Flight: '''Sentry can fly at from hypersonic speeds to flying faster than light-speed. He is able to fly so fast that not even a god of Asgard could withstand. * '''Incredible Regenerative Healing Factor: '''He can heal virtually fatal injuries over him and even came back after having his molecules disperse.He even can regenerate his head after having it turned into a flaming skull. * '''Telepathic Powers: '''One of his more powerful abilities, Sentry possessess the ability to invade other people's mind and mentally attack them. He can telepathically communicate with people and break free from illusions. Because of it, he is able to defeat Super Adaptoid with this ability. It's also been stated that Sentry can remove events from history books. * '''Incredible Mental Resistance: '''Sentry's mind is extremely strong, that not even mental influences or any mind invasion can enter it. It takes the combined efforts of Professer X and Emma Frost to enter his mind and only then they only have access to the white room in his mind. * '''Resurrection: '''The ability to heal people and even ressurect people from the dead. * '''Teleportation * Invisibility: Apparently he's able to turn invisible by deflecting light and radiant emissions off of himself. * Photokenisis: '''Another one of Sentry's more powerful abilities. Sentry has the ability to emit, generate, and manipulate light. He has complete control over the light he produces whether its the colour, the duration, direction or even the intensity. He can abosrb different types of energy to increase his stats, produce energy blasts from his hands or eyes, create omnidirectional blasts, turn invisible by bending light, unleashes energy wave strong enough to destroy city blocks etc,. Light isn't the only one Sentry can manipulate, Sentry can also absorb solar radiation and use it to charge up things like Ironman's suit. * '''Molecule Manipulation: Alternate Forms The Void Death Sentry Feats Strength *Casually lifts a massive plane. *Stops a punch from She-Hulk and threw her into New Jersey. *Easily sink islands. *Blocked an attack from Terrax with one hand, who can cut through planets and one of Galactus' heralds. *Picks up a giant cruiser ship out of the ocean it was in. *Punches can create giant craters in the ground, which is large enough to dwarf the size of the Helicarrier. *With the aid of Ms. Marvel and Wonder Man, lifted the Helicarrier. *Tore Carnage apart without any effort. *Had managed to hold the energy of the Cosmic Cube. *Overpowered Thor (Marvel Comics). *Still able to harm Absorbing Man, despite him being amped by the Cosmic Cube. *(The Void) Overpowered The Hulk and broke every single bone in his body. *(The Void) Broke Ares in half. *(The Void) Destroyed the city of Asgard. *(The Void) One-shotted a Doombot with casual ease. *(The Void) Almost decapitated a female Ultron. Speed *Flew from Earth to Saturn in a few seconds. *Rebuilt a tower in lightspeed. *Can dodge strikes from Thor's Mjolnir. *Stopped a bullet from Skrull Sniper Rifle with ease before it hit Norman Osborn. *Fly across the entire city in a matter of seconds. *Casually dodge blasts from Terrax. *Disabled a bunch of nukes before it hit their target. *(The Void) Blitzed Super Skrull. *Disoriented Thor with his speed. Durability *No-sells blows from The Thing (Marvel Comics). *Tanks punches from World War Hulk and asks for more. *Acid strong enough to melt through steel is like shower water to Sentry. *Gets hit by a nuclear missile and doesn't seem to care. *Is apparently immune to Rogue's power. *Lightning bolts from Ultron that were torturing Ares had little to no effect on Sentry. *Resists a whisper from a Skrull impostor Black Bolt. *Took a hit from Thor's Hammer. *Easily takes hits from Iron Man . *Casually blocks blasts from Terrax. *Took a beating from several Inhumans and easily got back up. Skill *Classified as an Omega-Level threat by Mister Fantastic. *Invented a device that erased the entire world's memories of him, including himself. *(The Void/Death Sentry) can defeat Thor (Marvel Comics) without much difficulty. *Matched World War Hulk to a standstill. *According to a memory Spider-Man had, Sentry at one point stalemated Galactus. *Not even Iron Man can find a way to put him down. Weaknesses *Mentally Unstable Fun Facts * Sentry is the Marvel Comics version of Superman. Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Light Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators